


Radiant Gar-dads

by bookwormally



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adoption, Family, Gen, Radiant Gar-dads was the invention of my fiance cause she's the best, sorry Ansem fans but he's only in here a bit at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/pseuds/bookwormally
Summary: Even comes home from the market with the shopping...and a little bit extra.





	Radiant Gar-dads

**Author's Note:**

> I love dads??? KH3 made me a Radiant Garden Dads & Son family fan like no other. I'm so late to this train but I love them so much.

"Even," Master Ansem says slowly and with confusion. "I don't believe that was on the shopping list."

Even's hand squeezes the tiny one he's holding as it tries to slip out. The child has tried to slip fully behind him since they walked into the round office. He doesn’t know why, nothing else has seemed to intimidate the child, but perhaps he finds the overlarge and intricate desk as discomforting as Even does. Even keeps his face expressionless as he tries to keep the child from panicking or Master Ansem from getting angry. "No, but I thought you might accept a slight deviation from the usual list."

Master Ansem leans forward and he almost looks like he’s smiling, but Even can’t tell beyond his ridiculous facial hair. “Did you ask them if they wanted to come with you?”

Even clicks his tongue. “Of course I did. I wasn’t going to snatch some random child off the street and away from their parents, no matter how dirty they were. He answered my questions.”

“Did he now? What’s your name, boy?” Master Ansem’s tone is kind, but the fingers grip Even’s very tightly and the child stays silent.

“He has not yet told me that. The important thing was that he did not have anyone with him or waiting on his return and that he was hungry.”

“Indeed…” Master Ansem leans back. “Take him to get something to eat. Something light, Even, and I will see about a change of clothes.” Master Ansem nods, a dismissal, and Even leaves. The boy has yet to seem interested in leaving him and follows, feet slapping across the floor in a hurried rhythm.

Even looks down, making sure he’s not forcing the child to run, and takes in his state yet again. The boy’s hair is overlong and stringy. It hasn’t been cut or cleaned in a while. His limbs and his face are thin, he’s getting food, but not as much as he should be eating; they will make short work of that. His eyes are bright, flashing between the pieces of his hair, and that was what caught Even’s attention in the market. The child may be silent, but he’s intelligent.

They reach the kitchen and Even pushes the heavy door open. The rest of the groceries he left on the counter, but they’re quickly being sorted out by Dilan. Even stops, letting the door shut, and can feel the slight tug as the boy grabs the back of his coat. Even sighs.

Dilan looks up, always frowning. “What is it, Even?”

“You are both a problem and a solution. How irritating.” Even rubs his forehead and sees Dilan frown harder at him.

“How am I a problem for you? I’m finishing  _ your _ abandoned task of putting the groceries away. I know you know where they go.”

Even scowls at him. “Yes, that is one of the things that make you a solution. The problem part is your less than encouraging visage.”

Dilan stops, fridge open, and turns to look at him. “At least my hair is  _ neat _ .”

“You’re definitely going to frighten him. Irritating.” Even lifts his arm and gestures to the boy who has managed to slip behind him and is barely visible.

“Who is that?” Dilan shuts the fridge and, surprisingly, kneels down. It doesn’t help his face, but Even sees the boy peek out in interest.

“A boy, use your eyes. He needs a meal, a light one according to Master Ansem.” Even carefully sets his hand on the boy’s head and tips it up to look at him. The boy flinches, but doesn’t yank away. “Will you sit? We’ll make you something to eat.”

The boy looks at Dilan and then at the table. He shakes his head and jerks free of Even’s hand to hide behind him again. Even sighs in annoyance. “ _ Irritating _ .”

“You’ve said that already.” Dilan stands up again. “Soup for lunch; that’s a light meal.”

“Will you make it? I should clean him up a bit.”

Dilan grumbles, but nods. “Be gentle, Even.”

Even glares at him. “I  _ know _ . We will return in a bit.” He offers the boy a hand and after a pause, he takes it again with his small fingers. The squeeze to his chest is clearly out of concern for his time. This will derail almost everything they’ve been working on. He sighs. There’s nothing for it. He chose to bring the boy back with him.

“Come along.” The lack of a name is like a missed step, jarring, but Even will have to try and pry that out later.

He leads the boy back into the hall and down it to the closest bathroom. The boy doesn’t seem concerned, looking around at the fixtures through his hair and waiting to see what the man wants.

They don’t have a stool so the boy cannot wash his hands on his own. He needs a bath, but Even doubts the boy will trust him enough for that. So, he needs to simplify the process. He lets go of the boy’s hand and points at the edge of the tub. “Sit, please.”

The boy eyes it and him and then does as asked. His feet swing a little, heels not quite tapping against the tub. He looks so very small. Even’s disgust for the general populace grows every time he sets foot outside, but to see this...well.

He sets the water to warm, but not too warm, and wets a cloth. He squats down in front of the boy rather than leaning over and hurting his back. “May I see your hands? We wash our hands before eating.”

The boy squints at him and then holds his hands out, a show of trust that Even would like to think he earned rather than being fear of withheld food. He begins to clean one of the small hands, gently scrubbing the worst of the dirt away. He works up to the boy’s elbow in a few quick rubs and switches arms as the boy looks at his hand.

Even does not like the quiet and begins to talk, explaining things that the boy probably doesn’t understand. “My name is Even as I told you before and that was Dilan in the kitchen. You’ll know him by his ridiculous hair. Yes, it always looks like snakes growing from his head. Master Ansem was in the office, the round room. I doubt you’ll see him much; he’s quite busy running Radiant Garden.”

“You’ll be given a room to sleep in and meals. I don’t know what we’ll do about your education. We’ll need to see if you can read or were just hiding around the book stall because it was less likely to be packed with people. Light knows it’s the only sensible place in the whole market.” Even shakes his head.

He stands to rinse off the cloth and rewet it. He can’t really do much about the boy’s hair, but he can at least wash his face. When he squats back down, the boy has his hands folded together in his lap. He has yet to say a word. Even wishes he would. Communication is so much easier with words instead of silence.

Even lifts the cloth. “Now your face. Do not wiggle.” He puts it to the boy’s cheek and begins to rub. He squirms a little, but doesn’t jerk away. Even scrubs him forehead to chin and then leans back. Silver eyes blink at him reproachfully and he smiles. “Wait until you get a real bath. Then you will think this was nothing.”

He tosses the cloth aside and then stands. “Now then, we’ll also need to do a check-up on you. Perhaps, I’ll save that for tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll feel much more up for poking and prodding after a night’s sleep.”

Small fingers grab his again; the boy having stood without his notice. Even looks down and the boy gives him a small nod. Even nods back. “Good.”

In a motion that is becoming more familiar every time, he slows his steps and leads the boy down the hall.

They have a meal, a change of clothes is found and still, the boy is silent. He nods and shakes his head, but he won’t say a word. Even is half-considering that he just might be mute. He’ll have to check for any sort of damage to his throat tomorrow.

Now, it’s time to get the boy settled with a room; a feat easily done as there were a great many guest rooms in the castle. Dilan simply gave one a sweep for any junk and made the bed inside. It’s not exactly  _ inviting _ for a child, but it will do.

The problem is that the boy is not at all interested in...detaching himself. Even pats his back, but still the boy is holding tight to his coat, unwilling to let go and lie down. “You need to sleep. I can tell you’re tired.”

Yet another determined head shake is the reply. Dilan, watching from the doorway, snorts. “I don’t think he’s convinced.”

“Very helpful,” Even snaps at him. “Boy, you must sleep and so should I. Please, lie down. Tomorrow will bring more activity and you will appreciate it much less if you are exhausted.”

The boy’s hands only tighten in his coat.

_ Be patient _ , he tells himself and breathes in instead of snapping at boy whose entire life has changed in a day. Even rubs his back, trying to recall comforting actions that he has not really had in years. “You will feel better for the rest. Things will be less overwhelming when you have energy for them. Is there something you’d like to help sleep?”

Finally, the child looks at him instead of hiding away as he has since they sat down on the bed. He looks...scared. Even sighs and rubs his back more. “We want you to feel comfortable.”

Dilan comes over, steps soft and kneels beside the bed. “How about something warm to drink and Even will tell you a story?” He looks up at Even when he makes an annoyed noise. “That’s what children like.”

Even rubs his forehead with his free hand; the boy is already nodding. Dilan straightens back up and Even at least gets them lying down. The boy hangs on, but lies beside him, watching. He tugs the coat when Even doesn’t start talking.

“You are demanding. I don’t know appropriate stories to urge children to sleep.” Even sticks his tongue out. “It’s hard to know what you would enjoy. We don’t even know your name.”

A little tongue pokes out back at him, and Even smiles. “Very well, impudent one, I will try and think of something.”

That gets him the tiniest start of a smile.

Once Dilan returns, he finds them in the middle of a story about bears and stolen property. He offers over warm milk which gets a couple sips before the boy is drooping in earnest. Even stays in place through the end of the story and then they tuck him under the covers.

A hand grabs his sleeve before they can leave the bed. Even turns back, Dilan waiting by the door again. The boy blinks sleepily and squeezes the fabric. “I’m Ienzo,” he says in a very quiet voice.

Even turns back and adjusts the covers, making sure he’s comfortable. “Goodnight, Ienzo.”

“If you need one of us, we’re the next two doors on the right.” Dilan points their direction.

Ienzo yawns and nods, curling up in the bed that’s really too big for him by far.

They leave the door cracked open and go to the lounge to try and figure out just what they plan to do now.

* * *

 

Working for the guard that watches over the city and the castle of Lord Ansem is quite the position. Aeleus finds himself glad for the opportunity and more than a bit nervous about performing properly. Lord Ansem is known for kindness, but this is work and not charity. Protecting his citizens is very important.

Aeleus attempts to consider any and all events that could take place while he is a part of the guard. He feels as prepared as a man can be.

He is in the castle for all of about an hour when something entirely unexpected happens.

“Excuse me,” says the smallest voice Aeleus has ever heard. He looks down and finds a child standing there, waiting on him to move. He steps aside and the child looks up. “Thank you,” they say, the height of seriousness.    
  
“Ienzo,” Even greets, unsurprised to see the small child wandering around his workplace. “Would you like to meet Dilan’s new coworker?”   
  
_ Of course he talks to the child like he’s an adult _ , Aeleus thinks. He’s known Even for maybe ten minutes and the man absolutely has one mode and it is not child friendly.    
  
Ienzo turns away from Even, arms wrapped around a book that is much too big for him. He considers the large man and then shoots Aeleus straight in the chest. “No.”

“Well, unfortunately for you, you’re going to.” Even rolls his eyes and reaches out to turn the boy around. He’s pouting now, glaring past the long side of his bangs. Strange that they don’t have it trimmed back for him. “Ienzo, this is Aeleus. He’ll be working here with Dilan as part of the guard. Aeleus, this is Ienzo.”

Aeleus squats down and offers the boy a hand. “It is nice to meet you.”

Ienzo takes the hand and shakes it twice. “There.” He lets go and looks up at Even. “It’s time!” he declares. “I came to get you.”

Even sighs and nods. “Fine, fine. Aeleus, if you’ll excuse us for the moment. Dilan should be back at the office and can show you to your room. I will show you the lab another time.” His hand extends at the same time as Ienzo reaches up, taking the boy’s hand to lead him down the hall.

It’s very...domestic. He never would have guessed that Even was a father.

Dilan laughs when Aeleus brings it up a few moments later in the office. “The boy isn’t any of ours by blood. Even found him in the market and brought him home like a bruised peach. He lives here now under Lord Ansem’s protection.”

Aeleus scratches the top of his head. “He takes in children?”

“Often enough. He has none of his own. Even and I believe it fills his want for doting without having to be responsible.” Dilan’s gaze is on the door, keeping watch in case the Lord in question returns. 

“Then who is responsible for him?”

Dilan gestures to himself. “Even and I look after Ienzo. He’s rather headstrong and often tries to do things for himself, but he has yet to figure out a way up onto the counters and how to cook for himself.”

~~ Bribery  ~~ Baking plans immediately spring to mind, but Aeleus simply nods. “If you need assistance, I have no issues with children.”

That gets him eyed up. Dilan frowns a little. “He’s headstrong, so we’ll have to see. He won’t trust just anyone.”

Aeleus frowns. “That is...true. I will see if I earn his trust first.”

“You sound determined.” Dilan arches an eyebrow. “You know you won’t get fired if Ienzo doesn’t like you.”

“Of course not.” Aeleus would just feel like a  _ brute _ . “Even said you could help me find my room?”

Dilan nods. “Right. This way.”

* * *

 

Aeleus doesn’t see Ienzo again until his third day in the castle. He’s cooking dinner for himself, stirring pasta on the stove. He knows it will make far too much, but there is something satisfying about coming back to vanished leftovers. All they have to do is ask and he’d cook for them too.

“Excuse me,” someone quiet says from right behind him. Aeleus jumps and looks down. Ienzo blinks at him and points at the tray of garlic bread that’s just come out of the oven. “What’s that?”

“Garlic bread,” Aeleus says slowly. He picks up one of the smaller pieces and puts it on a napkin before offering it over. “It has butter, garlic, and some cheese on it.”

Ienzo takes it carefully and gives it a sniff. He takes a big bite and then proceeds to all but inhale the piece. Aeleus watches in astonishment.  _ They do feed him, right? _

The child licks a couple of his fingers and then holds up the napkin again. “Another, please.”

A slave to large eyes and tiny hands, Aeleus does as asked and gives him another piece. “If you wait a little bit longer, I’m also making pasta.”

Chewing another large bite, Ienzo stares at him. He’s waiting for some kind of clarification, Aeleus just doesn’t know which. “I was thinking of spaghetti with a meat sauce, but I wouldn’t be opposed to making an alfredo instead.”

Ienzo’s head tips slightly. “Alfredo?”

“White cheese sauce,” Aeleus explains. “It’s very good, but meat sauce has bits of beef.”

The boy considers this over another couple bites. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, I like beef.” Ienzo shoves the last of the bread in his mouth and then goes to a corner.

Aeleus resists the urge to stare, moving to stir the pasta. A dragging noise distracts him and he looks around in concern. Ienzo has pulled a stool out and is carefully dragging it toward the counter. He drops it between the sink and stove and then climbs up onto it. It brings him up to the counter level and he notices that the boy looks quite pleased with himself.

Pulling the ladle out, Aeleus smiles at him. “Would you like to watch?”

“To help,” Ienzo corrects. “I’ll help.”

“Ah, of course.” Aeleus brings the pasta back over and begins to show the boy what he’s doing to finish making the meal. 

Even finds them as Aeleus is helping Ienzo carefully pour the sauce over the pasta. The scientist’s expression is unreadable, but he gets plates without a word. Ienzo spots him as the plates are set on the table and scrambles down to run over to him. The boy grabs Even’s coat and talks quietly but insistently as Even kneels down to be on his level. Aeleus watches from the corner of his eye and tries not to be jealous. 

It’s easier to not be when they’re seated at the table, Dilan having appeared to eat as well, and Ienzo explains in detail exactly what Aeleus showed him. The boy has spaghetti sauce on his face as he eats his fourth piece of garlic bread and demands to know what they can make tomorrow.


End file.
